


They beat him on the roadside

by elwinglyre



Series: Brokeback Mountain One Shots and Drabbles [12]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre





	They beat him on the roadside

They beat him on the roadside. Tire irons, fists, and feet. He sees his own blood. He tastes the metal. An angel's voice calls. Falling, falling or is he rising? He prays.

All turns black. Then white. Then nothing at all.

He wakes in an agony of blood. 

He never thought he'd die alone. 

He doesn't but wishes Death did--the pain so new.  He woos Death. Yearns for it. Works for it. But Death forsakes him.

Death leaves. He waves goodbye from the ground. Death's gone for now. He's been alone most of his life, he says he likes it that way. The Only child. Part of the Lonely Profession. A do-gooder who didn't do so good. Only, lonely.

_Someone's near. Someone's hear. Death? Have you come back?_

_Who's there?_ The same sandy haired angel who is really no angel leans over the lonely man. He recognizes him. Tangled blond curls dance with his croaked smile in the almost angel eyes.  _I have made him happy,_  the only one thinks.  _He's happy I'm alive. Someone is happy today. I've made someone happy today._  The only one sees more than a human should. A kind soul. Being noble has a cost. Too trusting.

The angel who is really no angel holds the lonely man's head, holds his hand. A siren's song in the distance. 

_Jack, hold on. I ain't gonna let ya die._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+


End file.
